someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Among Those That Watched
The Diary Of The Noble Man, I Am *** *** I Was *** Funded on August 2012, the shipment removed for harm’s way. Saving around 300 People from starving to death, it was a challenge for sure. No, no, no, we found more than that, it was a Quest of deliveries that led to more problems. As we were funded in August, the resources lasted a few weeks into the next month to come. We found ourselves stranded on old docks; broken down bridges, wooden planks impaling those that didn’t make it. We used our own homes in advance to building transport. We all went for the sea construction, boats, ships and anything we could find in our imagination. If it had been done, it didn’t matter. Lost to November 2012, I could’ve sworn we had enough food in an old Cellar, we left it down there in case of the Pirates from across seas taking bounty on us. We left them with bones and skeletons, it was the least we could do. Not long before the month even started, we found ourselves invaded upon. They found us, several of them, large and heavy. Carried away by those that attacked us, we found ourselves rather dead or barely breathing to a cost of losing fingers or toes. Obviously, we needed our fingers, so toes was the best we could get rid of at such a low price. Most of the crew were old descendants from several islands up North. We found several bodies lying around on the docks, many of us were then tied up and left for dead. I was lucky, lucky enough to stay on top of it. They demanded Gold, resources, rations, shelter and our ships in exchange for our corpses to sit among their ship. It was very twisted indeed, we lost several men, several women were left to hang on the docks taller beams. We found many wives and children all attached to a chain. They pushed stone across dirt, clusters of hardened sand and dirt up hills. We had to watch those poor souls use their strength and some didn’t even have hands or arms. Just legs, so it was awkward. Forgotten in December 2012, our lives were gone and even those that attacked us, invaded us – were dying amongst my crew. Our civilization on our ships and coasts were being vanquished. I had to watch my own best friend melt before my very eyes! Then, I found the man that killed my sister, a Captain of the ship. The problem with the days that went by was the wasted traditions. Amongst all those that were slowly dying along decaying bodies of others. They didn’t stand a chance, no food, no anything, we were lost for words. How did we make it to 2013? No news on us, I managed to send out a signal to a nearby radio tower. No use, we lost communication early March, so why did I believe that it would be repaired by now? It was awkward, as was the journey. The Captain who murdered my sister in cold blood, I found him with several gun holes in his shirt and chest. A note say beside him, along with his parrot which had been skinned. It didn’t move much so I left it there. The man responsible for trapping us and capturing us, was no other than the Captain named Lempin. The name didn’t ring a bell, and I couldn’t manage the ships on my own. Early 2013, I’m writing this last one to prove that my note is in a diary. It is here, it isn’t lost and noire am I. My crew died to sea scurvy. Soon, I lost myself along the way. Okay, now, I lost myself now. No, no, no, I watched myself die. It was more to be my twin than me. Have you ever watched someone give birth, a woman giving birth in such dangerous conditions? It was intense, and I didn’t move a muscle. My eyes just stuck to her, like I couldn’t stop it. Her puffed lips and the new born child dying on the outside. It was like watching a fish out of water, only less comedic. She then died shortly after that child, I watched that too. My crew and her were dead among the enemy. I was the only one left for now. I have short time here and there, and this must be the reason I lived so long . . . I never took anything, I never killed anyone. I never said that the Captain was a bloody Grim kind of man. I never took anything, I never killed anyone. If you count the amount that lay here before me,. Then you have found me. If you find anyone inside of me, well, I’m not a very kind eater. If you find someone who has a knife, a sword, a weapon, he killed me. That birth was my reborn if it was what I think it was. That was my life seen before my eyes. Did you ever see the sea and the baby? It’s a tale I tell my men, they watched me and I watched them. Category:Journal Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story